EL ARMARIO DE DOS PUERTAS
by Mel6Eros
Summary: una historia cortita d solo un cap! k puede provocar un armario a unos chicos k desean conocer el amor verdadero¿? sera util el invento de los gemelos weasley¿? HHR


Helloo!!! ya estoy de vuelta cn otro fic... hay k dcir k este no m ha gustao muxo... xo esk llevaba demasiao tiempo sin escribir y lo necesitaba. Todos estos dias he estado de vacaciones n l costa brava!!! x esa razon no he escrito hasta ahora... pero bueno ya estoy de vuelta y supongo k empezare a escribir mas a menudo. Aunque me cueste mucho publicar lo que escribo porque nunca m gusta lo que escribo... soy demasiado perfeccionistaXD:P!!! Bueno espero que les guste y me escriban para lo bueno y lo malo.

EL ARMARIO DE DOS PUERTAS

Ese día era un día especial en la Madriguera, la casa de los Weasley y es que era el cumpleaños de los gemelos, George y Fred. Estos habían organizado una gran fiesta con todos sus amigos: Harry, Hermione, Angelina, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, las hermanas Parvati… además de sus hermanos: Ron y Ginny. Se encontraban solos en la casa ya que los señores Weasley habían salido y los hermanos estaban descontrolados. Enseñaron sus nuevos inventos y los probaron con Neville, iniciaron una guerra de pasteles… en esa fiesta todo era posible. No obstante ¿quién iba a decir que durante esa fiesta iban a cambiar muchas cosas? Pues sucedieron cosas y toda la culpa la tuvo un armario con dos puertas.

Los hermanos reunieron a todos sus amigos para explicar el próximo juego. Cuando todos se reunieron alrededor de ellos, Fred comenzó hablar.

Señoras y señores.- dijo con voz propia de presentador televisivo.- Vais a tener el honor de estrenar nuestro nuevo invento para fiestas y días especiales…

¡El armario de dos puertas!- exclamó George mostrándolo al público. Ninguno habló, solamente Ron se dignó a decir algo.

George, solo es un armario.- repuso Ron vehemencia.- Y creo que eso ya lo inventaron hace tiempo.

Como siempre te precipitas y luego quedas como un estúpido, hermanito.- replicó Fred con suficiencia.

Podeís explicarnos qué tiene de especial este armario.- intervino Hermione evitando así una pelea fraternal.

A eso íbamos.- empezó George.- Este armario como podéis observar tiene dos puertas una por la parte delantera y la otra por la parte trasera.- informó abriendo ambas puertas.

Creo que ya lo he entendido, quieres jugar a meter un chico y una chica en el armario ¿no?- intervino Ginny pensativa.- Siento decepcionaros pero eso ya está inventado.

También está inventado no interrumpir a la persona que está hablando, hermanita.- dijo Fred con una sonrisa. Ginny los miró con mala cara y se calló.

Como iba diciendo.- continuó George.- este armario está insonorizado y solamente se puede abrir pasados cinco minutos y siempre desde dentro, es decir, las personas que están dentro son las únicas que pueden abrir el armario una vez cerrado.- informó George contento de ver las caras de sorpresa de sus amigos.

Pero aún falta la sorpresa final.- dijo Fred.- El armario está hechizado de tal manera que la parte delantera del armario no pueda ser observada por la parte trasera o, que es lo mismo, los chicos no pueden saber que chica entra en el armario y viceversa. Así se favorecerá la intimidad.- Todos miraban incrédulos a Fred.

¡Que empiece el juego!- exclamó George rompiendo el silencio.

Chicas y chicos se dividieron en dos grupos. Efectivamente, Harry y sus amigos no podían ver a las chicas, solo veían su reflejo, era como un espejo gigante. Las chicas tampoco podían ver a los chicos. Había que admitir que los gemelos habían conseguido un aparato útil para fiestas y que tendrían éxito a la hora de venderlo. Harry se sentó alrededor de sus amigos, justo en medio había una botella.

Bien haremos girar la botella y a quien apunte se meterá dentro del armario.- explicó Fred al mismo tiempo que empezaba a girar la botella.

Harry rezaba interiormente para no tener que entrar él en el armario, pero al parecer nadie escuchó sus súplicas porque la botella frenó delante de él y lo apuntaba. Harry tragó saliva mientras los ojos de sus amigos le miraban expectantes. Finalmente se levantó y entró en el armario.

En ese mismo momento, otra botella pero en esta ocasión del grupo de las chicas, se detenía apuntando amenazadoramente a Hermione, que miraba con terror a sus amigas y negaba con la cabeza. No obstante no tenía escapatoria tendría que entrar en el armario. Se levantó y se dirigió al armario lentamente, abrió la puerta y entró.

Estaba oscuro ninguno de los dos veían nada y menos al otro. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Respiraban nerviosamente. Finalmente, Hermione pudo identificar un aroma que le resultaba familiar.

¿Harry eres tú?- preguntó Hermione entrecortadamente por miedo a equivocarse.

Sí soy yo, Herm.- respondió Harry relajándose al saber que su amiga estaba allí con él. Hermione suspiró algo más tranquila.

Menos mal, si fueses otro chico estaría más incómoda.- dijo Hermione.

Yo también.- replicó Harry.- Si fueses otra chica claro…- añadió inmediatamente.

Por suerte, no tenemos que hacer nada que no queramos.- dijo Hermione.- Lo único que tenemos que hacer es quedarnos cinco minutos aquí y luego salir.

Así es.- respondió Harry.

El silencio invadió el armario. Los ojos ya se iban adaptando a la oscuridad y empezaron a verse. Respiraban agitadamente porque el espacio era reducido y estaban muy pegados. Cada uno sentía el aliento del otro en la cara. El silencio se hacía incómodo por momentos, estar allí encerrados cinco minutos iba a ser más difícil de lo que parecía en un primer momento. Y es que además, el tiempo pasaba muy despacio y los segundos parecían horas. Hermione empezó a sentirse incómoda y quiso moverse para buscar la tranquilidad que le faltaba. No obstante, en su intento de encontrar una mayor comodidad dentro del armario, se trastabilleó. Por suerte, Harry, atento, llegó a tiempo para sujetarla por la cintura. En ese momento, estaban más cerca que nunca, las miradas coincidieron y se miraron directamente a los ojos. La respiración se agitaba cada vez más. Finalmente, Harry acercó su boca a la de Hermione y se fundieron en un apasionado beso, al principio era un beso tímido ya que estaban explorando algo desconocido, pero con el paso de los segundos, el beso se convirtió en un beso necesitado, apasionado… Harry aprisionó a Hermione entre él y la pared del armario mientras bañaba su cuello de dulces besos. Por su parte, Hermione removía el oscuro cabello de Harry. Empezaron a sentir calor y Harry decidió quitarse su camisa para poder tener aire fresco, pero en ese momento…

"_Ding-dong nos complace anunciaros que los cinco minutos ya han transcurrido por favor abandonen el armario. Esperamos que os haya gustado la experiencia y gracias por utilizar los productos Weasley"_

Se detuvieron repentinamente. Se separaron. Estaban muertos de vergüenza, pero no estaban arrepentidos. Harry se puso otra vez la camisa e intentó peinarse antes de salir del armario para que nadie sospechase nada. Hermione hizo lo mismo. Harry salió el primero y nada más salir le avasallaron a preguntas.

¿Cómo ha ido Harry?- le preguntó Ron.

¿Quién era la chica?- preguntó George.

¿Ha sido divertido?- preguntó Seamus. Harry se sentía acorralado y sin saber que decir.

No os voy a decir nada así que no os esforcéis en preguntarme.- respondió tajante Harry decidido a llevarse ese secreto a la tumba.

Vamos Harry.- suplicó Ron.

Déjalo hermanito. Para eso estar el armario para tener intimidad.- dijo Fred finalmente. Harry se lo agradeció con la mirada.

A Hermione le había pasado lo mismo, pero tampoco dijo nada, eso sí, no pudo evitar sentirse afectada por lo sucedido allí dentro. Eso hecho causaría, posiblemente, un cambio de 180º en la relación de amistad que mantenía con Harry. Aunque si es para mejor no estaría mal.

El juego continuó hasta que todos los chicos y chicas habían entrado en el armario. No obstante, ni Harry ni Hermione tenían la cabeza en el juego, todo lo contrario, estaban deseando que se acabase para encontrarse y poder hablar de lo sucedido. Por suerte, el juego finalizó y los chicos y las chicas se volvieron ajuntar comentando lo que había pasado con cada uno de ellos en el juego, no obstante, ni Harry ni Hermione cruzaron palabra, ni siquiera podían mantener la mirada.

La fiesta continuó y la música y los bailes se sucedían, aunque ninguno de los dos disfrutaban de la fiesta. Hermione algo mareada decidió salir fuera de la casa para tomar el aire, no contaba que cierto chico moreno la seguía. Necesitaban aclarar lo sucedido en el armario.

Hermione.- la llamó Harry mientras esta miraba las estrellas sentada en el césped.

Hola, Harry.- contestó Hermione visiblemente nerviosa.

¿Qué haces?- preguntó sentándose a su lado Harry.

Mirar las estrellas, me encanta…- respondió con aire soñador Hermione.

¿No crees que deberíamos hablar de lo sucedido en el armario?- preguntó Harry. A Hermione se le aceleró el corazón. No sabía que decir.

No, supongo que es mejor olvidar todo lo sucedido.- respondió tajante Hermione.- Tú y yo solo somos amigos y lo sucedido allí solo ha sido un errror.

Es una lástima.- repuso Harry en un susurro.- Porque yo no quiero ni puedo olvidarlo, es más daría lo que fuera por poder vivirlo cada día de mi vida.

¿Hablas en serio, Harry?- preguntó Hermione, mientras le palpitaba el corazón a una velocidad desorbitada.

Nunca hablé tan enserio.- respondió Harry también nervioso y tragando saliva.

Los dos se miraron directamente a los ojos sin apenas parpadear. Harry acariciaba la cara de Hermione tiernamente mientras que acercaba su boca a la de su amiga. Hermione, por su parte, estaba extasiada en esos ojos verdes y apenas podía respirar. Por fin sus labios se volvieron a unir y sintieron una oleada de emociones que nunca habían experimentado. Segundos después se separaron con la respiración entrecortada.

Harry.- le llamó Hermione en un susurro.

¿Qué, Herm?- preguntó Harry tiernamente.

¿Estás sintiendo lo mismo que yo?- preguntó Hermione. Harry sonrió.

Siempre lo he sentido y lo sentiré.- respondió Harry con una sonrisa. Era feliz.

Se abrazaron en silencio. Era un momento mágico, no necesitaban palabras para expresar lo que sentían. Se querían y eso era algo que había quedado evidenciado en el armario. Deseaban prolongar ese momento toda la eternidad, pero lo tuvieron que interrumpir para regresar a la fiesta. Iban cogidos de la mano, antes de entrar, Harry se detuvo.

¿Sucede algo, Harry?- preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

Nada, solo que para mi cumpleaños quiero un armario de esos.- respondió Harry sonriendo.

No creo que nos haga falta de aquí en adelante.- repuso Hermione pícaramente.

No es para nosotros, es para Ron y Luna.- informó Harry antes de entrar a la casa cogido a la mano de Hermione.

FIN

Ya sta!!! Spero que lo hayan disfrutado y k m escriban!!! Spero poder publicar algo pronto aunk no puedo prometer nada!!!


End file.
